Seventh Inning Stretch
by Senorita Stokes
Summary: GregSara. This is for all of you Sandle lovers, including myself. He took her to a baseball game, but what 'surprises' lay ahead in the seventh inning stretch?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Dodgers or the Yankees or Pepsi

An Unforgettable Game, Indeed

"Greg, hurry up. You don't want to be late for the game, do you?"

Sara was getting slightly annoyed at Greg's amount of time to finish getting ready.

"Hold on, hold on. Don't you want me to look pretty for you?" Greg said, peeking out of the door with a cute smirk on his face. Sara couldn't help but giggle at Greg's silliness.

She loved the way Greg made her feel happy. She knew if she was with him, everything would be ok. Today was their first year together. One year of absolutely fun, crazy, and romantic dates. She loved how he was the perfect balance. He was funny and silly and at the same time, thoughtful and caring. He brought the best out of Sara.

"Is my hair ok?" asked Greg, asking sarcastically and seriously at the same time.

"Yes, yes, it's fine. Ready to go?" Sara said, pointing towards the door.

"Yes, let's go, my lady." Greg responded, then linked his arm with hers, and started skipping towards the door.

Of course, the parking lot was packed. They had gone to Los Angeles to see the world championship against the Dodgers and the Yankees. Sara was a bit skeptical, but Greg seemed like he really wanted to go, so she thought, "Oh, what the hell. Sure, why not?" It might be fun going to LA for their week long vacation.

The game was really good so far. Both teams were tied, 3 to 3, and the Dodgers were at bat. The pitcher threw the ball, and the batter swung with all of his might. It was going…going…GONE. It was a homerun and the Dodgers were ahead by one. Half the stadium was cheering. Even Sara, who did not know anything about the game, stood up and cheered. Then, the fireworks went off.

So many beautiful colors were lighting up the sky. Greg turned to look at Sara, and Sara turned to look at Greg. They were both locked in each other's eyes. Sara then knew in that instant, she was in love with him. Sara Sidle loved Greg Sanders; but hadn't she always known? She was always smiling at him, and laughing with him. She even felt a little nervous whenever she worked on a case with him. She knew now, more than ever, that she in love with Greg. So far-fetched, and yet, here they were. Greg then put his hand on her cheek and gave her a light kiss on the lips. His lips were so warm, even with the cold air surrounding them. After they separated their lips, he poked her nose gently, and she gave out a small giggle that she couldn't control.

After the fireworks, it was the 7th inning stretch. This was usually the time where advertisements and messages came up on the scoreboard. Sara was about to get up to get some nachos, when Greg pulled on her shirt and urged her to stay there. He then pointed to the scoreboard, which was blank at that moment. Then the big white letters came up.

"**Sara Sidle. I have loved you since the day we met. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I would be nothing without you. Will you marry me?"**

Sara was dumbfounded. Marriage? They had only gone out for a year. This wasn't reasonable at all. Then, not a fraction of a second passed that she thought to herself, "I don't need to be reasonable. I love him."

Greg was kneeling with a pleading look on his face. He then took out a box from his jacket pocket, and opened the box, containing a beautiful diamond ring.

She turned her face away from the screen, which was now showing Sara and Greg on the big screen. She looked at him, with complete sincerity in her eyes, "Of course!"

Greg smiled his beautiful smile, and put the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

At that moment, there was clapping and a bunch of 'Go Greg!'s coming from a few rows behind Greg and Sara. Sara looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. Nick, Warrick and Catherine were yelling as loud as they could, and Grissom had a giant smirk on his face. Then, the whole stadium stood up and started to clap and yell.

Sara was blushing and was as red as can be. Greg turned her head to face him, and kissed her. They must have kissed for at least a minute, but to them, it felt like a lifetime. When they finally stopped kissing, she told him, "I love you too, Greggo." They both smiled. After that, a Pepsi commercial came on the screen.

After the game, they all went out for a drink. Cath and Warrick were spending a lot of time together, and one time, Sara even saw Warrick put his hand in Catherine's butt pocket, to which, Catherine didn't object. Nick met a girl at the bar, too. As for Grissom, he only had a few drinks before he had to leave. He went back to Vegas that night.

After all of the friends had departed and gone back to their hotels to go to sleep, Greg and Sara finally went to their hotel. Today was a day that would never be forgotten.

They were both very tired. They had had a long night, after all. They changed into their pj's and laid down inside the warm sheets. After a moment's silence, Sara said, "I love you, Greg."

Then Greg, with his eyes starting to get droopy, responded, "I love you too, Sara."

Greg put his arm under Sara's head and then moved his head to face her. He had a big smile on his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."


End file.
